


Darkened Moon

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Underage - Freeform, animagi, frozen pregnacy, realllly long pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry actually became an Animagi in third year, and wanders the forbidden forest. Of course he didn't expect to meet a wolfed our Remus and his own form in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment fanfic, so I have no clue how this will go really. also don't own nothing but the actual story and anything original. if i did own harry potter there would be no ginny loving

Harry Potter third year had not started out as well as it could have, really dementors were horrible things.

There was also the mass murderer, who was the reason of said dementors.

The thirteen year old was not impressed on these events.

Yet some things had an upside, when he'd spent the rest of his summer in the alley he'd come across interesting information. Wizards could shape shift!

Sure it was only one form of an animal, but the thought of another form and the freedom it would bring brought his heart up.

Knockturn alley was most helpful in getting the books and potion needed for it, after all with the way school went he'd have no time to make the potion himself.

Turning back to human... well that had taken a few hours, but as any male preteen would say it was awesome. The only problems of his new form was that it was young adult, and he'd have to be careful not to take animal form when it went into heat.

So Harry Potter began third year as a wolf Animagi.

OoOoO

Remus Lupin did not know how he agreed to teach that year, there was Harry of course but the fact he was a dark creature made it dangerous for him.

That, and he kept smelling wolf in the school, in was driving his wolf up the wall since neither of them had ever been laid... it was sad he knew.

The scent made him have embarrassing reactions, and it was a normal wolf scent and not a were scent.

He sighed, tonight would not be easy. Tonight was a full moon, and his wolf would make even the potion hard to work.

OoOoO

Harry huffed happily as he ran through the forbidden forest, his Animagi form keeping the Dementors away and giving him freedom from the demands of school.

Of course, he knew he had to head back soon. Actually he shouldn't be out here, his wolf form was in heat. It was only October but the night air was quite cool, it was barely noticeable with his thick ebony fur.

A sound of a branch cracking had him turning, his mind was in awe as he saw a huge wolf with amber eyes there.

'Hello there' the parts of his Animagi instincts purred. 

At that point his forms heat took over at teh thought of such a strong mate, and it and the huge wolf began.


	2. Second Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a months later, and Harry knows he has to tell Poppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i know hes to young people, please read tags :D  
> Also if you can't stand underage sex, don't bother reading the fanfic

Harry sat in his bed blushing and very embarrassed, at thirteen he was much too young for sex.. and he'd just lost it to a huge wolf. Worse, his wolf form had liked it way too much and the way the giant wolf knotted inside him.

This was something he would not tell anyone, people would be disgusted that he did it with a wolf. He vowed to never change again when the wolf was in heat, he hadn't liked the feeling of loosing control of himself.

The other wolf had ran off just before the moon had vanished, and Harry had used that time to run back to the school and get to bed. He still needed to sleep.

Sleep, yeah sleep would be a good idea.

He ignored how sore he was, and the fact that he swore he could feel the wolfs seed shifting in his belly.

It meant nothing.

OoOoO

It was the day after the full moon, and Remus was surprised that he felt so energized. Also, there was that smugness of his wolf, they'd gotten laid.

At that he blushed, a bit embarrassed that his first was a wolf of all things.

He'd lost control of himself when he'd come across a beautiful ebony wolf in heat, he'd thankfully come to himself before the moon vanished. It had been interesting to find himself knotted deep in the other wolf, and by the feel of it one of many they'd had.

If he felt this much relief, maybe he should seek out the other wolf again.

Too bad the next night he transformed was next month.

OoOoO

It was November and there was snow on the ground, Harry grinned to himself as he allowed himself to make snow angels.

At the moment he was alone, and he was fine with that.

Homework was done to Granger Satisfaction level, so library escape had happened.

It was also giving him thinking time.

It was almost a month since he'd.. well mated with the wolf, since then he wondered if he should have visited Poppy.

He'd been feeling off randomly, and sick ion the mornings.

Then there was the final factor, he was gaining weight at an insane rate.

Sighing Harry placed a hand on his belly, a belly that because of the way he lay its shape wasn't hidden by his robes.

He looked almost six months pregnant.

He didn't want to admit that he was scared, scared that it was some tumour or something worse.

Yet he had no choice.

Sighing he got up, settling his robes to hide his belly.

OoOoO

“Your pregnant,” Poppy said in disbelief.

“But... I'm a guy, and too Young!” Harry cried, and.. well that explained the weird movements he'd thought he'd imagined.

“Mr Potter, Male wizards can get pregnant. Its rare, but it happens with soul mates,' Poppy lectured him.

“But... i wasn't even human when it happened, I was in my animagi form.... but it went into heat when I was in it,” Harry said shamefully.

“Harry, wizards cannot get pregnant by animals, what is your form and when did it happen,” she demanded.

“I'm a wolf, and it was the last full moon,” Harry gulped out.

“Harry, there is only one person that could have gotten you pregnant, the heat scent must have kept them from realizing you weren't a real wolf,” Poppy said.

At that, Harry felt some relief that the baby wasn't some weird animal hybrid.

“Have you read about werewolves?” she asked.

“Wait, there real!” he said shocked.

“I'm going to need the headmaster here for this,” Poppy sighed.

OoOoO

Remus had no idea why he was called to the hospital wing, Snape wouldn't be about for several hours with his potions. He was actually hoping to come across the little wolf again, hoping that he;d get laid again.

“This way Lupin,” Poppy said, waving him to the private room.

He entered the room and closed the door, he wasn't expecting what he saw when he turned around.

Dumbledore looking amused yet concerned, and Harry sitting on the bed with no top on. His gaze settled on the rounding belly and a slight scent of wolf entered his nose.

Mate, cubs! Mate! His wolf howled.

“Next time make sure the other wolf isn't an animagi Remus, but congratulations. Apparently hes your soul mate and legally married by said bond,” Dumbledore told him.

Remus met the floor.

OoOoO

He'd had sex with a teacher.

Well at least he was human.

Kinda.

He hoped.

A werewolf.

Was he having cubs, was that why the pregnancy was so far along?

He's had sex with a teacher.

“Is... being married and pregnant legal at my age?” he asked in disbelief.

“One of many laws they never removed. A bit iffy since hes a werewolf but its legal,” Dumbledore told him. “But the pregnancy... your still much to young to carry a child to full term, at least for male pregnancies.”

“I'm a bit to far along to abort, and I'd never kill a baby.. cub.. well baby,” Harry frowned.

“I didn't mean that Harry, I meant magically freezing the pregnancy till your fifteen or sixteen,” Dumbledore said.

“Wait, you want me to be six months pregnant for two to three years,” Harry said.

“Please do it Harry, giving birth at this age might kill you,” a voice said, turning he saw that Remus had returned to the living world.

“Alright, how does this work?” Harry asked, he was going to give up Quidditch because of this but he didn't mind.

“Its a potion, but it will take a week to get hold of it. Till then we can transfer you to your husbands rooms,” Dumbledore said.

“Wait, a week, but at this rate I'll be almost eight months when I take it,” Harry protested, he didn't not want to be stuck almost at the final month of pregnancy. He'd be a walking blimp. He ignored the part about his.. well husband, for Dumbledore had explained while they waited for Remus that soul mates were married automatically.

“I'm sorry Harry, but it the potion takes a week to make since it must be made fresh. Its a rarely used potion,” Dumbledore explained to the unhappy preteen.

“I see,” Harry said.

'I'll have you things moved right away,” Dumbledore said walking off.

OoOoO

Remus led his... mate into his rooms, the pregnant boy looked around with interest.

He felt horrified that he'd raped a child, it didn't matter that they were soulmates Harry was much to young.

The were felt disbelief that he was married and that his husband was with child, soulmates were rare and as a dark creature he thought this was something that would never happen.

He peered at Harry, who had pulled off his robes when they got there. His belly was nice and round, and he wandered how many cubs it would be. And they would be werewolf cubs, but thank goodness born weres did not carry the curse and there transformations painless.

The last born wolves had been hundreds of years ago, so he didn't know what to expect.

“This is my fault, I should have never decided to leave the shack. Your loosing your chance to date and so many things because of me,” Remus said unhappily.

“Its both our faults, I should have never have taken my animagi form when i knew it was in heat. But you do owe me something,” Harry said shyly.

“What is it, what can I do,” Remus begged.

“I've been getting rather horny since last month apparently due to being pregnant, i want you to take me as a human. We can also play on the full moon, but i don't want all my firsts as a wolf,” harry said bluntly.

“But your too young,” Remus protested, Harry scowled.

“Were soulmates, expecting who knows how many cubs and your scared of sex as a human,” Harry said in disbelief.

“Your only thirteen,” Remus whispered.

“Too late, get off those clothing,” Harry ordered, an apparently aggressive thirteen.

“Are you sure?” Remus asked, Harry stared at him and pulled off his own clothing. Remus tried to ignore the lust he felt at the site of his mates naked body, glowing with the hormones or pregnancy. The preteen was beautiful yet fragile, Remus vowed to get his mate much healthier before the pregnancy was unfroze in the future.

Soon naked as his mate he guided Harry to his bed, arranging the boy in a comfortable position. Harry lay at the edge of the bed with Remus standing at the side, Harry was facing the edge and the were gently lifted Harrys ass into the air with his mates legs around him.

“This might feel strange, especially since i don't have lube,” Remus said, and began the task or preparing Harry's entrance with his fingers. His mate moaned a bit as he worked him over, and Remus felt himself rising to the occasion.

Of course, at that moment Snape demanded to be let into Remus's rooms.

“Then wolves it is,” Harry snarled as only a horny pregnant person could as they separated, grumbling he went to the bathroom.

Remus sighed and pulled a robe on, he had a potion to take.

Of course Harry didn't get lucky that night either, not realizing walking as a pregnant wolf the first time would be difficult.


	3. Third Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i only own the fanfic, Harry Potter is owned by its creator.

It was official, the universe liked to screw with him.

The Potion took two weeks instead of one, and because of that he was at the final stage of pregnancy. His belly was huge on his tiny form and no longer able to hide the fact he was pregnant, thankfully the potion came finally. He took it right away, freezing his pregnancy and keeping him from going into labour... for years.

Harry was not happy, while the pregnancy was frozen it didn't freeze the babies from being active.. goodie... years of five minute bladder control. He would have still would have rather give birth, because waddling along for two-three years was not fun at all.

Of course, he finally found out why it was 'safe' to freeze a pregnancy even this far in it, then giving birth. Females were made to give birth, males would die giving birth that young. There bodies too fragile, and the stress...

Of course, Harry would be having potion treatments and checkups every week till it was unfrozen. He would be living on a Potter property with Remus in the summer, with Poppy popping over to give potions.

No more Dursleys. Woot.

He was also getting a lot of strange reactions from his school mates, from half bloods and pure bloods he had happy congratulations of finding a soul mate and proving his fertility so fast even by accident.

The muggleborn, were freaked out. No one had explained soulmates, male pregnancy and magical matings.

Actually, Harry had never been giving the talk till after the fact.

The whole school had the talk after that, for a whole day the children were blushing and trying to not look at anyone.

Hermione hadn't looked at him for three days, so embarrassed by the sex and pregnancy part of her friend.

Once she recovered, she demanded to be godmother.

Ron had clapped him on the back, saying he was proud of his manliness.

Manliness, really? How was he manly, when he was pregnant with cubs.

And it was definitely cubs, once the pregnancy was frozen she could finally get a reading on them.

Thank goodness that he'd be under potions when he gave birth, since as a werewolf Remus was as fertile as a wolf and Harry had been in wolf animagi form and had there fertility. Wolves could carry near to twenty cubs at once. Fourteen cubs, he was carrying fourteen werewolf cubs. There small sizes was the only thing that allowed him to not die, and if they'd been human he would have been forced to give birth.

He knew that his family vault could support them, since once the cubs took human form they'd need a lot more care.

Absently Harry slapped a couple hands trying to touch his belly.

If future children happened, the deed would happen in human form.

A super fast pregnancy was not fun, especially if you thought yourself not knowing what was happening.

OoOoO

It finally happened,.. Harry finally got Remus to agree to take him as a human.

Sex as a human was definitely more fun then as a wolf, Harry could only moan in bliss as he found out werewolves knotted in human form also. Well, at least since he was pregnant already he couldn't get more pregnant at this point.

Of course, it was then that Sirius Black found them, and attacked his mate for knocking up his godson.

Harry stared at the frantic man, Godson?

It was definitely time to get Dumbledore.

He tried to hurry from the area and sighed, better call a house elf since his pregnancy made it impossible to hurry anywhere.

Damn cock blockers...

OoOoO

It was a few days later, and Harry relaxed in bed with his husband. The wolf gently traced the sensitive skin of Harry's belly, watching in interest as there cubs pressed against it.

Harry looked totally smug, and he should since Remus had finally shagged senseless.

“Isn't it dinner time?” Harry asked yawning, stretching as much as his bulk allowed.

“Yes, I asked Dobby to bring us food in another half hour,” Remus said, leaning down and kissing harry on the forehead.

“Good,” Harry said happily, then he frowned as a thought came to him.

“Remus, what is happening with Sirius... he was taken into custody?” he asked.

“Ah, apparently he never had a trial. Hes having one just before Christmas, but there pretty nervous about the rat,” Remus said.

“Ah yes the rat,” Harry said, Ron had a nice big freak out when he found out his rat could be a animagi, so that meant he could have been sleeping with an adult in his bed.

He'd spent the next few nights in the hospital wing under calming potions.

OoOoO

“I'm freee!!!” Sirius cheered happily.

“Now they just have a rat to catch,” Remus said happily.

“I'll be home on Christmas, till then I'll be at the hospital getting better,” Sirius said. “But I still have to have a nice long chat with you about my cute innocent Godson.” the dog animagi growled.

“He's my soulmate,” Remus said.

“Yes, but you still knocked up up and because of that he's nine months pregnant and going to be that way for awhile,” Sirius snarled.

“Prepare to die,” Sirius snarled.

Remus fled.

OoOoO

It was the night before Christmas, all all through the Potter home, was such a nice moan.

Harry was naked except for a red ribbon tied around his penis, Remus licked his lips his pants bulging at his mates idea of before Christmas gift. Harry was laying under there tree, the presents pulled a safe distance away.

“Hello there Santa, come unwrap me,” Harry practically purred.

“Ho ho ho,” Remus smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared to see Sirius to keep trying to kill Remus for awhile


End file.
